


And When You Can't Stand

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [3]
Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Light Angst, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: No one adds fuel to the fire quite like Freddie.





	And When You Can't Stand

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

**And When You Can’t Stand**

"No." 

  
“What do you mean, no?”  
  
Leave it to Freddie to make her explain basic English. “I mean, no. You’re not playing when drunk!”  
  
“I’m not drunk!” Only he can’t seem to open the door, even once she’s stepped back. Sober indeed! “Sides, this is an easy match! I could beat him blindfolded!”  
  
“They call out positions, of course you could, but not drunk!” Sometimes, it’s more like babysitting than marriage.  
  
“You’re my wife, not my fucking mother!” Oh, God, why does Florence even try?  
  
“Quit acting like a pitiful child or I won’t be!” And she finally walks away.


End file.
